Storage devices are used to access data in a fast and efficient manner. Some types of storage devices use rotatable storage media, along with one or more data transducers that write data to and subsequently read data from tracks defined on the media surfaces.
Multi-device arrays (MDAs) can employ multiple storage devices to form a consolidated memory space. One commonly employed format for an MDA utilizes a RAID (redundant array of independent discs) configuration, wherein input data are stored across multiple storage devices in the array. Depending on the RAID level, various techniques including mirroring, striping and parity code generation can be employed to enhance the integrity of the stored data.
With continued demands for ever increased levels of storage capacity and performance, there remains an ongoing need for improvements in the manner in which storage devices in such arrays are operationally managed. It is to these and other improvements that preferred embodiments of the present invention are generally directed.